1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a portable personal floatation device for recreational water sports such as fishing and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An assortment of portable watercraft have been introduced in the prior art to provide recreational vehicles for sportsmen. Several variations on an innertube float or toroidial buoy have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,674,753; 3,123,840; and 3,324,488. U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,753 shows a manually operated boat with a floatation ring designed to carry a single occupant with legs extending through the bottom of the boat for propelling the craft through the water. However, this device does not permit easy access into the boat, or a means to exit from the boat while in the water. This patent does not provide a mount for a small motor, either.
Another floatation device using a ring around the occupant's body is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,488. This device also does not provide a door or easy access to the opening through the boat. In much the same way, the Cefalo, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,840 discloses a portable collapsable one-person boat employing an innertube-shaped buoy which can be attached to a motor. All three of these portable boats with innertube floatation systems are not designed to be easily accessible.
Lyon U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,875 shows a portable fishing float with a rectangular hull and an adjustable chair. While this device is adapted to be portable, it is not designed to allow the user to carry the boat into the water while in it. This device is not adapted for use with the motor, and is not easily accessible in deep water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,009 granted to Perri shows a float having a frame with hinged sides and two inflatable pontoons. While this device is designed to be collapsed when not in use, it is not constructed to allow the user to walk into the water with the boat around the user, and is not easily accessible in shallow water.
A catamaran is disclosed in Echols U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,475. It is collapsible, and adaptable to be used with a motor. This design shows a chair suspended above two pontoon floats, as opposed to a device which can be used while wading. The catamaran is not accessible by a door, and can not be carried about the user while walking into the water.
Another type of watercraft using floats, and designed to be operated by one person is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,555. This device is used for swimming, and is not adapted to be used for fishing, which requires a sturdier frame to leave the occupant free for sports.
A hammock canoe is shown in Brown U.S. Pat. No. 299,951. This boat has a central opening to allow the occupant to walk into the water and begin floating once the boat and user have reached deep water. This device is not designed, however, to allow easy access by door, and is not adapted for the use of a motor, or for sports which require a sturdy frame and easy control of the craft.
None of the devices show an easily accessible floatation device that is portable and yet designed to be sturdy enough to allow sportsmen to have free use of their hands. While some of the devices in the prior art are portable, they do not show a device that can be easily used both for wading and in deep water.